The present invention relates to a device, method, and program for running tests associated with a system migration.
When an information system migrates to another configuration, the migration sometimes includes a partial platform change, such as changes in hardware, operating system, and middleware, which is intended as few changes as possible to the application programs and data. This is known as “rehosting”. When such a migration occurs in an information system, the information system has to be tested after the changeover to determine whether the application programs and data run on the information system as well as they did before the migration.
The evaluation method used in the migration test run on the information system sometimes entails testing by recording transmitted and received messages during processing performed by the information system as traces, and regenerating the operations of the information system on the basis of the recorded trace results. The test results are then evaluated. The testing tools used in such a test simulate terminals connected to a network and related messages in order to test the functions, stress, performance, and capacity of the information system.